A Different Kind of Shower
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: After a particularly hard practice, everyone goes and gets a shower, except, two people have to share one. Things don't go quite as planned.
1. A Different Kind of Shower

"Good work today, everyone. Go get showered and changed and then we'll go out to eat somewhere as a reward for the hard work we've done this week."

Everyone let out a relieved sigh and a cheer as practice was ended for the day. There was a very important show coming up in a few days and they were practicing a lot to prepare for it. That meant they were pushing themselves to their limits at almost every practice. It was a lot of work. A lot more than they were used to.

As they packed up the towels and water bottles on the floor, everyone chatted excitedly about the options of food. It was rare that they would go out to eat anywhere. Normally they'd be forced to eat healthier and that meant getting special meals made. So, to have freedom to eat something else was a huge plus for the day.

"How many showers are there in this place? Do we have to take turns?" Kanan asked as she wiped some sweat off of her face with a towel before she slung it over herself so it rested on one of her shoulders.

"I was told that there are eight showers in this place. So, either someone washes up really fast and then trades or two people can share one. I don't think it matters if we do that. It's not like we haven't seen each other indecent before." Dia replied as she opened the door from the dance studio room they were renting.

All the members filed out, discussing amongst themselves who would shower where. That was the conversation for the entire trip to the back of the studio where the locker rooms and showers were at. Everyone went to their respective lockers and grabbed their stuff out of it.

"Last two in have to share!" Chika shouted as she ran into the shower area with her bag of items needed to shower.

"Chika-san, don't run! It's wet!" Dia called after her with a worried tone.

Chika didn't listen to her, but managed to avoid falling down. Yō sighed as she followed after her to make sure she didn't do anything else that could result in an injury. That would really be the worst thing to happen. Yoshiko quickly slipped away as well while the others were distracted and went to the farthest shower in the room.

Dia pulled Ruby into the room and made sure she was settled in her shower stall before going to one for herself. Kanan casually stretched as she slowly made her way to a stall as well. Mari was right behind her. Hanamaru wasn't that far away either.

Riko was the last one left in the locker room. She had had issues unlocking her locker - those stupid finicky locks. Now she was going to have to share with someone. Riko sighed as she walked into the room. Who would she go and share with?

Everyone else was already getting settled into their showers, some having already gotten in. Well, almost everyone else was settled. Yoshiko was still dressed and had made no moves to change that. She stared blankly at the shower in front of her. She didn't like getting naked. But, she needed to get clean. She smelled a lot and was really sweaty. Yoshiko sighed as she slowly stripped.

She got to her underwear and stopped. She really didn't want to have to take them off. But, she couldn't shower in them. Yoshiko frowned as she slipped them off and was faced with the one thing that made her different from everyone else in Aqours. Oh how she wished she could just rip it off.

Yoshiko drew her gaze away and started her shower. She stepped into it carefully and made sure to pull the curtains shut as much as possible. She didn't think anyone would come in, but you never know. Yoshiko did not want someone to see her. Especially not anyone in Aqours. Yoshiko hoped that her bad luck wouldn't follow her at the moment.

But, it seems it did. Yoshiko froze as she heard the door to the shower stall open. She gulped and prayed that whoever was there would leave. Yoshiko did not want to shower with anyone. That was why she chose the farthest shower in the first place. She didn't think anyone would choose to walk that far to find someone to share with. But, apparently her logic was flawed.

"Um... can I join you?" Riko's voice asked from nearby.

"Riri? Um, why me?" Yoshiko mumbled out as she shifted to make sure if Riko could see a silhouette in the curtains that she wouldn't see Yoshiko's front.

"Well, I just chose a random stall." Riko replied, "We're the only ones using the studio right now anyway so I knew it would be someone in Aqours."

"Go shower with someone else. I don't want to have to share." Yoshiko tried to be forceful but it wasn't very good.

"Why not? We're both girls. What does it matter?" Riko asked, confused.

"I-it just does! Leave!" Yoshiko stated again.

"Come on, Yoshiko-chan. It's not like I'll be seeing anything new." Riko sighed, "I'm coming in."

"W-wait!" Yoshiko pleaded, but it was too late.

Riko pulled the curtains away and stepped inside the shower. Yoshiko gulped as she quickly turned around so her back was to Riko. She wasn't going to face her - she couldn't. Riko stared at Yoshiko with a confused look. She had no idea what was going on. Yoshiko's behavior was very confusing and Riko had no idea why she was even acting like she was.

"Yoshiko-chan? Why are you acting weird?" Riko questioned.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not acting weird!" Yoshiko yelled back at her.

"Turn around." Riko asked.

Yoshiko shook her head. Riko frowned as she continued to stare at her. Something was definitely up. Riko was positive about that. Now, the only question left was how she going to find it out?

"I'll turn you around myself if you don't." Riko stated as she rested a hand on Yoshiko's shoulder, signaling she was going to go through with her statement.

"Riri... there's something I need to tell you." Yoshiko mumbled, tensing up at Riko's touch.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Riko asked as she gently squeezed Yoshiko's shoulder reassuringly. She was a bit worried since Yoshiko was getting tenser by the moment.

Yoshiko nodded stiffly, "Yeah... it does."

"Alright then. You can tell me." Riko replied softly.

"I... I'm different than you... I... I'm trans." Yoshiko gulped, "A trans girl. So, I-I don't have the same body type that you have..."

Riko went silent as she took in the information and processed it. She was not expecting that as the answer. Riko let out a soft sigh as she hugged Yoshiko from behind. Yoshiko stiffened up at first, before she relaxed into the embrace.

"That's fine with me. It doesn't matter at all. Like I said before, we're both girls." Riko whispered.

"R-really?" Yoshiko was in shock. She hadn't really thought Riko would accept her so easily.

"Yep. Turn around please?" Riko asked.

Yoshiko nodded. Riko let go of her and allowed her to turn around. Yoshiko shyly looked at Riko. She tried not to eye her up as she stared at her. Riko seemed to be struggling with the same problem. Her eyes were slowly drifting down Yoshiko's body no matter how much she tried to stop them.

Riko eventually got a hold of herself and focused instead on actually showering, pushing her way beside Yoshiko so she could share the water. The shower wasn't meant for two people. Yoshiko tried to do the same. She kept sneaking glances at Riko, though. Yoshiko couldn't help it at all. She really wanted to see Riko's naked body. Unfortunately, her unwelcome visitor down below decided it wanted to look at Riko's body too.

Yoshiko flushed in embarrassment as she quickly turned around. Now was not the time to get turned on. Yoshiko tried to calm herself and clean off her body, but her visitor said otherwise. It didn't appreciate that the view had been taken away. Yoshiko tried to think of something else to try and get it to calm down, but it was to no avail.

"Yoshiko-chan? Are you alright?" Riko asked as she glanced her way.

"Y-yeah..." Yoshiko mumbled out.

Riko turned to face her back, "What's up?"

"N-nothing." Yoshiko quickly stated.

Riko grabbed Yoshiko gently by the shoulders and spun her around. Yoshiko flushed red as she moved her hands down to try and cover her erection. That only succeeded in drawing Riko to look down. Riko stared at Yoshiko's hands as they failed miserably to cover up her problem. Yoshiko was blushing and closed her eyes shut tightly. She was beyond embarrassed at this point.

Riko grabbed Yoshiko's arms by the wrists and pulled them away. Yoshiko let out a tiny whine as she tried to put them back. She didn't want to show Riko. Riko had other ideas though.

"Do you want some help?" Riko asked. She would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on at the sight before her.

"H-huh? You... you don't care?" Yoshiko was surprised that Riko wasn't disgusted by her. It had to be obvious that she had gotten turned on because of her.

"Not at all. So, you want me to help you?" Riko nodded to her. She was a little nervous to actually help though.

"W-would you?" Yoshiko mumbled as she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Of course." Riko replied as she got down onto her knees.

Yoshiko slowly uncovered her eyes as Riko started to wrap one of her hands around Yoshiko's shaft. Riko didn't know exactly what she should do, but she would try her best. How hard could it be? Riko slowly started to massage Yoshiko's dick. Yoshiko let out a tiny moan.

She might hate her visitor down there with all her heart, but she still needed to take care of it. Yoshiko didn't mind using it for sex. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. Riko obviously didn't seem to mind it either.

"R-Riri..." Yoshiko moaned out.

"Does it feel good?" Riko asked teasingly as she sped up her movements.

"Mmm..." Yoshiko replied.

Riko stopped and pulled her hand away. She hesitantly moved her face closer to Yoshiko's dick. Yoshiko watched her impatiently. She was starting to feel really good. She wanted more. Riko paused for a few seconds before she started to awkwardly lick all over Yoshiko's dick.

Yoshiko moaned in pleasure. Riko slowly got more confident with her movements and it made Yoshiko feel even more pleasure. Riko stopped once she had coated the entire shaft in her saliva. Riko started to suck on the tip. Yoshiko brought her hands down and gently ran her fingers through Riko's hair. She wanted to tug on it and pull her closer, but she held back. Yoshiko didn't want to force anything on Riko.

Riko could taste a bit of precum on Yoshiko's tip as she sucked on it. Riko felt that it tasted weird, but not a bad weird. She moved in closer and took more of Yoshiko into her mouth. Yoshiko lightly tugged on Riko's hair as she did so. Riko slowly started to move her head and suck as much of Yoshiko's dick as she could. She couldn't put a name to the taste, but she liked what Yoshiko tasted like.

"Ahh... Riri... I'm... I'm gonna..." Yoshiko moaned out.

Riko pulled back as she felt Yoshiko's dick twitch. Right as she pulled away, Yoshiko came. Riko stared at her as her semen squirted out all over the shower and over them. Riko scooped up some of the cum with her fingers and tasted it. Yoshiko watched her with wide eyes. She couldn't help but think Riko looked sexy as she did it.

"Jeez, that wasn't enough?" Riko asked as she poked Yoshiko's still hard erection.

"I guess not..." Yoshiko sighed. They were going to definitely be late and get yelled at. But, Yoshiko didn't really care at this point. Her mind was clouded by lust.

"Yoshiko-chan? C-can we swap roles?" Riko asked shyly, feeling how wet she was.

Yoshiko looked down and noticed all the arousal dripping down Riko's thighs. She nodded and thought about how she wanted to help Riko. Yoshiko didn't really know what way she should do it.

"Is there a certain way you want me to help you?" Yoshiko asked.

"P-put it in?" Riko pleaded.

"Y-you sure? You might get pregnant if we do that..." Yoshiko was reluctant.

"Please? I'm on birth control." Riko begged.

"Still. What if it fails?" Yoshiko worried.

"Then so be it." Riko stated confidently, "But only if you're okay with that risk too."

"I... I am..." Yoshiko nodded. She wasn't really sure about having a kid, but she felt that if it did happen that they could get through it.

"Sit back and spread your legs, please." Yoshiko commanded as she crouched down.

Riko did as asked. It was a little awkward considering how small the shower was already with two people in it. Yoshiko moved in closer to Riko. She gripped her by the chin and kissed her. Riko kissed her back. Yoshiko knew she was tasting herself on Riko's tongue.

As they continued to kiss, Yoshiko started to move one of her hands down Riko's body. She did it agonizingly slow, causing a few whimpers to come out of Riko. Yoshiko smiled against her lips as her hand reached its target. Riko let out a low moan as Yoshiko slid two fingers over Riko's slimy folds. She was really wet.

"Are you sure about this?" Yoshiko asked.

Riko nodded, not wanting to try and speak. She was letting out soft moans as Yoshiko started to play with her clit.

Yoshiko accepted her response, "Is this your first time?"

"With a real person..." Riko mumbled, "Not the first time something's been inside down there..."

Yoshiko was relieved by that. She wasn't keen on being Riko's first. Yoshiko knew it would be painful to go inside, even more so if nothing had ever gone in before.

"Alright. Are you ready for me?" Yoshiko whispered as she kissed Riko on the head and pulled her hand away.

Riko nodded. She moved a hand down and spread open her folds. Yoshiko took that as her cue and slowly rubbed her dick against the outside of Riko's now exposed hole. Riko let out a whine as she squirmed. Yoshiko kept at it for a few seconds, effectively coating her dick in Riko's wetness. Once Yoshiko was satisfied that she was lubed up, she positioned her dick in line with Riko's entrance.

"I'm gonna do it now." Yoshiko whispered as she slid her dick into Riko's waiting hole.

Riko let out a whimper, causing Yoshiko to pause. Yoshiko looked up at her. Riko was looking at her with a hard to read expression.

"Are you alright?" Yoshiko asked. She didn't want to hurt Riko and that whimper got her worried.

"Y-yeah. Could you go slower though?" Riko nodded.

Yoshiko gave her a curt nod in reply, "Of course. Please tell me if I'm doing something you don't like. I don't want to hurt you, Riri."

"Okay..." Riko replied.

Yoshiko slowly inched her way inside of Riko. There were no more whimpers, only huffed breaths of pleasure and soft moans. Riko seemed to be comfortable now. Yoshiko soon finished entering.

"Can I move around now?" Yoshiko waited a few seconds before asking.

Riko gave her a small nod. Yoshiko slowly moved her lower body to start thrusting her dick in and out. Riko let out a low moan as she reached her hands up and cupped her breasts. Yoshiko watched her as she started to play with them. It was turning Yoshiko on even more.

After Yoshiko settled into a comfortable thrusting rhythm, she brought one hand up and placed it over one of Riko's hands. She followed along with Riko's movements, occasionally taking control of her actions. Riko moaned as she got rougher with her breasts. She didn't know that it would feel that good having an actual dick inside of her.

"Yocchan... I think I'm close..." Riko mumbled out.

"I don't think I'm quite there yet. After you finish do you want me to stop or can I keep going?" Yoshiko asked.

"You can keep going... just go slower..." Riko moaned out.

Yoshiko gave a small huff of confirmation and then continued. Riko was moaning louder as she started squirming. Yoshiko sped up her thrusting. She knew Riko was almost at the edge. Riko moaned out Yoshiko's name a few times as she reached her hands up. Yoshiko bent down and pulled Riko into a kiss.

Seconds after the kiss, Yoshiko felt Riko's walls clamp down on her dick. They both let out moans, Riko's being louder. Only moments after, Riko went limp and orgasmed. Yoshiko stopped and pulled out. She had gotten almost to her limit just from that feeling. She didn't want to ejaculate into Riko if she could help it. Riko was panting hard as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at Yoshiko and was instantly able to tell that she was almost ready to explode.

Riko crawled closer to Yoshiko. Yoshiko stared at her, unsure what she was planning to do. Riko pressed her breasts against Yoshiko's dick, effectively trapping it between them. Yoshiko watched as Riko started to grind her breasts up and down against it. Yoshiko let out as moan she felt the pleasure rapidly building up inside of her. As Riko continued to breast fuck Yoshiko's dick, she lowered her head and started sucking on the tip. Yoshiko let out another moan.

She didn't last much longer before she felt her dick start twitching. Yoshiko let out some pants as she felt herself nearing her limit. It was only a matter of time before she would be finished. Riko kept at it, not seeming to care about Yoshiko's movements. She didn't speed up or slow down at all, much to Yoshiko's disappointment. She had wanted Riko to speed up so she would finish already. They were already late as it was. Everyone else was probably finished with their showers and was waiting on them. They were in for a scolding for taking so long.

"F-faster... please, Riri..." Yoshiko huffed out.

Riko sped up her pace without a word. Yoshiko let out a small whine as she wiggled her hips. She was so close to the edge. Just a little more and she'd be over it. Yoshiko moaned as she came. Her semen shot out and coated Riko's breasts and face. Riko pulled away and stood up with shaky legs. She held out a hand to Yoshiko once she was done cumming. Yoshiko took it and allowed Riko to pull her to her feet.

"We should hurry and clean up. They're going to be pissed that we took this long." Yoshiko hissed as she scrubbed off all the liquid coating her body.

"Okay." Riko nodded and followed her lead.

They quickly washed themselves off and got out. They rushed to dry off and get out. For good measure, they even put on perfume just to make sure they couldn't smell anything. There was a very distinct scent left by sex and they weren't willingly to risk someone knowing what that smell was like.

They rushed out of the stall. Yoshiko grabbed Riko and pulled her back before she got too far. Riko turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Act normal. And let's go together." Yoshiko said as she walked ahead by a short distance.

The two girls made their way back to the locker room where everyone else was waiting for them. Yoshiko didn't shy away, while Riko did.

"What took you so long?" Dia asked with crossed arms as she tapped her foot.

"We lost track of time." Yoshiko lied.

"Come on. Let's go." Dia gave them a warning glare before she turned and left the room.

Everyone filed out behind her. Riko left and joined Chika and Yō. Both seemed to be holding back snickers as they walked. Yoshiko fell in place beside Hanamaru. They walked down the street in silence.

"Just so you know, everyone is aware of what you two were doing, zura. You guys were loud enough to hear if you were in the hallway." Hanamaru snickered as she walked faster to catch up with Ruby.

Yoshiko turned bright red as she looked at Riko, who met her gaze with the same expression. Chika had just told her the same thing. Everyone knew about their little activity. Yoshiko gulped as she lowered her head and walked. Riko tried to act calm about it, but her blush refused to go away.

What was going to be their punishment once they got to the hotel? There was no way that they wouldn't have to face reprimand for what they had done. They were probably in for it.


	2. Bonus: Scolding Time

As Yoshiko and Riko had assumed, they were immediately getting scolded the moment they returned to the hotel. They were dragged into a room and told to sit on the bed. Dia and Mari were in the room with them. Dia was glaring dangers at them, while Mari seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"So, care to explain why you did that?" Dia questioned, "I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better."

"S-sorry…" They both apologized.

"I'm waiting." Dia growled.

"I-it's my fault…" Riko stated.

"That doesn't answer my question." Dia said as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"I… I suggested it and… it's just my fault, okay." Riko mumbled.

"You both are too young to be doing things like this. Especially in a public place. What if someone else would've been there, then what?" Dia asked harshly.

Riko and Yoshiko both winced at her tone. They knew she was going to be mad, but they didn't think she'd be this pissed off. Neither of them could look at her.

"I hope you learned to never do this again."

Mari started laughing. Dia blinked at her in confusion. She had no clue why Mari just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dia asked.

"Oh, Dia… you should really hear yourself. You're scolding them and yet, you're no different." Mari chuckled.

Dia turned red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, they weren't quite sure. Dia walked up to Mari.

"I am different. What the hell are you going on about?" Dia demanded.

"Trying to play naive, are we? You forget that we did it before? Of course, it was in a hotel room and all, but still." Mari smirked. She knew she had caught Dia off guard.

Yoshiko and Riko glanced at each other. They didn't know what to do with that information. They just hoped it would make Dia back off on them. It didn't seem like it, though. Dia just let out a frustrated growl and shoved Mari out of the room. She locked the door and then returned to where she was standing before.

"Don't listen to Mari-san." Dia stated.

"You and Mari had sex?" Yoshiko asked. She couldn't help but want to know more.

"N-no. We never had sex." Dia stated, but it was obvious she was lying. She was avoiding eye contact and unconsciously scratching at her mole.

"So you did." Yoshiko stages.

"F-fine… we did. And it was a mistake. Maybe she doesn't see it like that, but I do." Dia sighed.

"So that's why you're so mad? You don't want us to repeat it?" Riko asked.

Dia nodded, "Yeah… it's just, you think you want it and that you're invincible, but in reality, that's not true."

"About that…" Yoshiko mumbled, "Um… what exactly should we be worried about?"

"Well, for one, getting an STD. Even if you've never done it before, that doesn't mean you can't have one." Dia stated, "Being pregnant is another, though that's not something to worry about for you guys."

Yoshiko and Riko shared glances. That was something they had to worry about. Dia cocked her head to the side. She knew there was something going on.

"Is there a problem?" Dia asked.

"W-well, you see… um… I… I-I…" Yoshiko stammered, "I'm trans…"

"Oh…" Dia realized what that was implying, "I see…"

"I'm sorry… I know we shouldn't have, but… we were just… blind…" Yoshiko mumbled as she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Dia said, "Look, I may be mad, but we can't change what happened. So, we have to keep going forward now."

That wasn't enough. Yoshiko started crying. Riko pulled her into a tight hug. Yoshiko clung to her. She was sobbing into Riko's shirt. Riko was brushing her hair and trying her best to calm her down. Dia hesitated, before she sat down beside her.

"Yoshiko-san, it's okay." Dia said, "You're okay. Whatever happens is something we'll get through, alright?"

Someone knocked on the door. Dia got up and went to see who it was. Mari was back. She gave Dia a suspicious glance as she stepped into the room. Dia sighed and closed the door. She knew Mari assumed she had made Yoshiko cry. Dia wasn't sure if she had.

Mari took the seat Dia had previously taken and rubbed Yoshiko's back. Yoshiko eventually calmed down. She looked up at Mari. Mari smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"It's late. Why don't we all get some rest. We can discuss this more in the morning." Dia stated.

"Okay."

Dia dragged Mari out of the room and let them be. Dia went to go to the room she wanted to stay in, but Mari had other ideas. She forced Dia to stay with her instead.

"Mari-san, now is not the time." Dia groaned.

"Come on. Just for tonight?" Mari pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm going out now. I need to do something." Dia stated.

"Fine. You better be in this bed when I wake up." Mari huffed.

"I will…" Dia sighed.

Dia left the room after that. She grabbed a small purse that she brought and then left the hotel. Mari was suspicious about what she was doing, but she trusted Dia enough to leave her be. Dia wasn't one to do anything stupid, so Mari didn't think she needed to worry about her at all. Mari climbed into the bed and tried to sleep.

An hour later, Dia came back. She set down her purse and a paper bag. She climbed into the bed with Mari. Mari woke up at the movement. She was still half asleep, though. She snuggled up into Dia, barely giving her room to breathe. Dia just sighed and wrapped an arm around her. She knew Mari wasn't going to let go of her without arguing.

Mari smiled in triumph and nuzzled her head into Dia's neck. Dia rolled her eyes. She timidly nuzzled Mari's head for a moment and then settled back down.

"Are you going to scold them more tomorrow?" Mari asked quietly.

"No. There's no point. It won't change anything." Dia replied.

"Goodnight." Mari yawned.

"Night."

DIVIDER--

The next morning, Mari got up first. She sat up and stretched. Dia grumbled something and then sat up as well. She was sore from Mari laying on top of her the entire night. Mari smiled innocently at Dia. Dia rolled her eyes at Mari.

"Well, I'm gonna get everyone up and moving." Mari stated.

"Leave Yoshiko-san and Riko-san be." Dia said, "I want to talk to them."

"About what?" Mari asked.

"Something I can't tell you." Dia replied.

"Fine. Who do you trust with making breakfast?" Mari asked.

"Honestly, I say just order something. We really don't have time to clean up a mess." Dia sighed.

"Alright." Mari said and then she left the room.

Dia grabbed the paper bag and brought it with her to Yoshiko and Riko's room. She knocked softly and then entered. She closed the door behind her, debating if she should lock it. She let it be for the moment. Dia set the bag down on the nightstand and then gently shook them awake.

Yelling started up from close by. Dia sighed. Mari always loved to wake everyone up in the most obnoxious ways possible. Riko stirred first. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Riko-san. Did you sleep well?" Dia asked.

"Yeah…" Riko mumbled as she tried to muffle a yawn.

Yoshiko hadn't woken up, but the noise from the other members changed that. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Riko chuckled and Dia rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how they can have so much energy…" Dia sighed.

Yoshiko hesitantly removed the pillow. She looked up at Dia. Dia greeted her the same way she had greeted Riko. Yoshiko hid her face in Riko's shoulder.

"I got you this. I suppose you'll need it. Use it after a week or two. I'll leave you be. I don't trust Mari-san with handling breakfast at all." Dia said as she nodded to the bag.

She left the room. Moments after you could hear her yelling at everyone. Yoshiko sat up and looked at Riko. Riko hesitantly grabbed the bag and opened it. She looked inside. There was a box. Riko pulled it out. It was a pregnancy test. Riko and Yoshiko looked at each other.

"I guess maybe she isn't as mad about this as I thought…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"You know what she said. We can't change it, so what's the point in getting mad about it." Riko replied.

"Yeah. So, you gonna do it when it's time?" Yoshiko asked.

Riko sighed, "I suppose I should."

"I'm sorry about this…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"It's my fault too. I told you to keep going. And since I'm older, I guess you'd want to listen to me." Riko said.

Yoshiko hesitantly nodded, agreeing with what she said. Riko hid the box in her bag and then they went out to see what everyone else was doing. They had all quieted down a little bit. Dia kept yelling at them because they had people all around them that wouldn't like being woken up so early.

DIVIDER--

Riko was nervously fiddling with her hands. Her and Yoshiko had decided it was time to try the test. They were waiting for the result to come up. They were at Riko's house doing it.

"You ready?" Riko asked.

Yoshiko nodded. Riko grabbed the test and looked at it. She let out a sigh of relief. It was negative. They smiled at each other. That was good news. They did not want to have to deal with a child.

"If we ever do it again, next time we should probably use something." Yoshiko said.

Riko nodded, "Yeah. And we should probably not do it around other people."

"So, I guess we should wait until we're older… like Dia-san said to."

"Yeah. I think it's probably a good idea." Riko nodded.

"Okay. I'm fine with that." Yoshiko smiled.

"I love you." Riko whispered.

"I love you too." Yoshiko replied.

They leaned closer and kissed. They moved closer. Riko pulled back suddenly. Yoshiko looked at in confusion for a second, before she realized why. They had been getting too intimate.

"Um… shall we go back to my room?" Riko nervously asked.

"Y-yeah." Yoshiko nodded.

They awkwardly went back to Riko's room. They sat down on her bed and said nothing. Eventually, Riko broke the silence.

"So… um, do you… do you maybe wanna date?" Riko nervously asked Yoshiko.

Yoshiko blinked at her in surprise for a second before she nodded. They both smiled and hugged each other. They made a promise to take their relationship a little slower now.


End file.
